Last Night
by surfgirl1
Summary: Just a little fluff I came up with. Takes place the night before Bella's graduation, if the Victoria situation wasn't happening.


I was out on an all girl's night party. Now, before you go all uh, this cannot be good on me, listen. It wasn't _my _idea. Actually, it was Alice's idea. Big surprise.

She had decided that we needed to go out to a club. Of all things, she should know I don't do well at party atmospheres. But apparently, that wasn't my choice; I had to celebrate my last night before I graduated for the first time. Wow.

"Here. If you don't put this on by yourself, we'll do it for you. Don't underestimate us." Alice had handed me a small black bag and left me by myself. When I had looked inside, man. **(A/N Pics on my website. link on profile.)**

"Are you _kidding _me?" I had exclaimed, ignoring their laughter from the floor below. The boys had been kicked out of the house earlier in the evening, and it was just us girls.

After I finally put it on, I steadily made my way downstairs.

"_Yeah_! Bella you look _hot_!

*************************************************************************************

We hadn't been enjoying ourselves; the girls had dragged Bella out, which meant that I was left to hang out with my brothers. Seriously? No.

"Alright. Now, I know that you really don't want to be here, Edward. So, as is tradition for some people, we are going to crash the girls' party. What do you think?"

Emmett. Damn, he just couldn't give it up, could he?

"Fine," I sighed, and both he and Jasper cheered.

We arrived at the club I had seen Rosalie's mind and breezed through the lien no problem. All the girls stared at the three of us, so the bouncer let us in no problem.

The music overhead was interesting. It sounded like they were going through the good dance hits of different years. Currently they were on 2004.

_What an amazing time_

_What a family_

_How did the years go by_

_Now it's only me_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)_

I searched around the room, following the sound of Alice's mind in my head. When I found them, I stared in shock. Was that _Bella?_

_Like a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car_

_A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake_

_What if they say that you're a climber_

_Naturally, I'm worried if I do it alone_

_Who really cares, cause it's your life_

_You never know, it could be great_

_Take a chance cause you might grow_

_Oh, ah, oh_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for_

_I can't wait to go back and do Japan_

_Get me lots of brand new fans_

_Osaka, Tokyo_

_You Harajuku girls_

_Damn, you've got some wicked style_

_Go_

_Look at your watch now_

_You're still a super hot female_

_You got your million dollar contract_

_And they're all waiting for your hot track_

_Take a chance you stupid hoe (what you waiting for?)_

_Take a chance you stupid hoe_

_What you waiting for_

_What you waiting for_

_Take a chance you stupid hoe (what you waiting for?)_

_Take a chance you stupid hoe_

Bella, Rosalie, and Alice were dancing full out in the center of the dance floor. It was amazing. I couldn't keep from staring, and I couldn't help but notice the other male's reactions to the three. Emmett and Jasper were just as stunned as I was.

The next song was Every Time We Touch by CASCADA in 2005. The girls on the dance floor stood in a circle, jumping up and down as they sang. All the boys were staring.

The playlist continued with U + UR Hand by P!nk for 2006, and Move Shake Drop by DJ Laz. For that one, Rose an Alice did a dance together. It was small and only on the choruses, but it was still pretty cool. Bella danced around with them at the same time.

Jasper, Emmett, and I stepped out onto the dance floor just as I'm Yours by Jason Mraz started. Jasper and Emmett pulled their girls towards them, gliding around together. Bella looked up at me in surprise, and blushed when she saw me.

I smiled, lifting her up to put her on my feet, like we did at prom. I heard the boys off to the side growl in frustration, and I had to stifle a laugh.

"When did you get here?" she asked, confused. I grinned.

"I think it was in 2004." she rolled her eyes at me, and then rested her head against my chest.

I sighed in contentment, swaying back and forth with my love. I had made mistakes in this relationship that was so much more than a relationship, but I would not make those same mistakes again. I must have been thinking out loud, because Bella spoke.

"No, you won't. You'll get to make new ones. But that's normal." I held her closer.

My love, my life, my existence. My Bella.

**Wow, that was cheesy. Just a little fluff I came up with. please review!**


End file.
